Albion Rising
by Calamity54
Summary: When the power of the White Dragon Albion is given to a human with a strange amount of power, he will stop at nothing to destroy not only the Red Dragon Emperor, but the three great powers as well. Lives will be lost. Nothing will remain the same. The only hope of stopping the dragon lies in the hands of the ORC...*There are lines that don't show up during POV changes* Srry :)


**If you actually read this Fanfic when I first released it…thank you. However, after I wrote the next 3 chapters, I decided to go in a different direction. Same characters…so if you have some good in your heart, please read, review, and maybe even follow/favorite. So here goes nothing…**

**Prologue: Power**

"What the Hell Albion!" a voice yelled, echoing throughout the dark cavern. Moonlight streamed in through the entrance, barely lighting the smooth features of the figure's face.

"It has come to my attention that there is someone even more powerful than you, Vali, out there. Someone who could help me destroy the Red Dragon Emperor," another voice retorted.

"Well, that doesn't give you the right to leave me! What if I destroyed this person, and proved myself even more powerful?" the figure named Vali asked, the obvious signs of stress showing on his face from the pale blue glow of the moon.

"No!" the voice boomed, "I will defeat my rival, so you must understand." As Vali opened his eyes in shock, he started to make a choking sound as a bright white light floated up and out of his throat, and sailed out of the cave and into the night, as Vali collapsed.

I quickly sat up in bed, the sheets clinging to my nude body as I sat there in a cold sweat. I just had a nightmare that the White Dragon Emperor killed Vali, and went off to find a new host, someone who could kill my beloved Issei. Who could? He had the power of the Red Dragon Emperor, and I was the Crimson-Haired Princess of Ruin. It was impossible to kill both of us…

I find it strange how one can become, well, perfect. From a young age I wanted to be the best at everything, so I actually tried to be the best. My mom said it wouldn't work, but 11 years later, I am pretty much a badass. I have the highest grades in my school and can run a 4 minute mile, not to mention lift 250 pounds, 40 more pounds than my normal weight. My dark brown hair was strewn over my eyes, almost stuck to them because of sweat. I was fighting a tank, for God's sake. I like that taking Capoeira can…make you almost impossible to touch. This guy was 6' 9" and had enough muscle to make a WWE wrestler cry for his mommy. "C'mon, Gus!" I taunted, trying to make him angrier so he would become more careless.

"Ha! Can't fool me, Takeshi!" Gus grumbled, as he threw a hook punch, which I easily dodged.

Sorry, I forgot the formalities. My name in Takeshi Satoru, I'm 17 years old, I attend Kuoh Academy, and I live at the academy, ever since my parents died in a plane crash. Now back to the action.

After Gus threw the punch, I stepped to the side and jump-kicked him in the face. This knocked him down, and he laughed.

"Nice one! The student finally beats the master. Good job Takeshi!" Gus said.

"Well, what's going on here?" a voice called from behind me. I rolled my eyes and scoffed in disgust before turning around to face my (sort of) archrival.

"What do you want Rias?" I asked, giving an annoyed tone to try to make her do away. The problem was while we were equal in brains, I had beaten her in brawn. However, she was way more popular than I was. So that left me with zero friends and a mind that wanders whenever it gets the chance. Rias had taken it upon herself to check up on everything, everywhere, even though that was the Student Council's job.

"I was just taking a walk and I heard some noises. What were you doing?" she asked.

"Well, I was having a good time, until you came around." I retorted, while Gus awkwardly packed up his things and sped walked out of the building.

"Huh. Whatever," she said as she turned to walk away. Suddenly, a bright white light filled the room, as I looked up wide-eyed, some omnipotent voice said, _"Takeshi Satoru, you have power. Power to defeat my rival. Are you ready?"_

Before I could say anything, the light zoomed down and…into my throat. I started to suffocate, and as my eyes turned black, I could've sworn Rias had wings…

**So yeah, that's the UPDATED prologue. I hope you enjoyed, and I also hope that you'll stay for the entire story. Please read, review, and maybe even favorite and follow! I know this is a short chapter, but I'll try to make everything longer.**


End file.
